


Shadows Pass

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Touya/Yukito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Pass

**Author's Note:**

> For elihice, a T/Y drabble

 A cloud over the moon shuttered the light, and Yukito almost had to strain his eyes in the dark to see. There was little to see: a nearly empty room, more space than he needed. He stretched out, cheek against pillow; it was warm, at least, under the covers.

 A soft rustle, bare feet crossing over tatami matting, ended behind him with a crunch of bedding being pushed open. “Bathroom tile is cold,” shivered Touya. 

 “So are your feet,” answered Yukito, turning to pull the warm body close. He was haloed in silver, clouds parting away from the bright moon. 

 


End file.
